dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Come to Court
Description :"Your feats in the Wyrm Hunt have earned you an audience with Duke Edmun himself. Perhaps he will offer missions of greater merit." Come to Court becomes available after completing two or more Wyrm Hunt Quests. Walkthrough In order to begin, speak with Ser Maximilian in the Noble Quarter and choose to "Hear the duke's directive" - the Wyrm Hunt License must be carried on the Arisen's person as proof of identity. Choosing to meet with the Duke means abandoning any uncompleted Wyrm Hunt Quests - ensure outstanding quests and tasks have been completed before accepting. Maximillian will retrieve the Wyrm Hunt License, and access to the Duke's Demesne will be granted. Enter the Demense to progress the story. Visit the Duke Starting this quest makes the Duke's Demesne accessible for the first time. Pawns are not allowed inside the castle by order of the Duke. Feel free to explore the castle grounds and collect loot. As in the rest of Gran Soren, any illegal or antisocial behaviour will result in arrest. Enter the castle's main keep through the front door to meet with the Duke. The jester Feste awaits within and will usher the Arisen into the 'Audience Chamber'. Once inside, the Arisen will be received by the Duke, his royal guards and guests, including Mercedes and Julien. The Duke will knight the Arisen, after which they are free to leave, explore further, or speak to the guests. The knights in the chamber are Ser Shakil, Ser Vitlay, Ser Tascan, Ser Brigante, Ser Viceroth, Ser Chandra, Ser Gammon, Ser Falken, and Ser Covan. See to the Royal Orders On exiting the castle keep by the main door, the Arisen's attention is drawn to someone in the gardens to the right - this is Aelinore. Speak to her to begin her questline. This is a one-off opportunity. On nearing the exit gate of the Demense, the Arisen will be accosted by Aldous, who is introduced by Ser Alvert as the Duke's chamberlain. Aldous is charged with assigning the Royal Orders Quests by the Duke. After this scene, Aelinore will have left the garden, and the opportunity to speak to her lost. Quest Successful The quest will complete after the cutscene with Aldous near the gate. Trophies/Achievements *''Come Courting'' will unlock after the cutscene of the Arisen's knighting. Considerations *The Dragonforged offers an escort quest only while Come to Court is still active, provided the Arisen's affinity with him is high enough. *Several quests will end uncompleted on starting Come to Court - these include: **Dying of Curiosity (rescue Valmiro) **Chasing Shadows (follow Julien through Gran Soren) **A Troublesome Tome (give Steffen Salomet's Grimoire) **Reaper's Scorn (revive the blacksmith's son with a Wakestone) ** Any Wyrm Hunt Quests that have not been not completed. ** Any escort quests undone, either in Cassardis or Gran Soren, will likely not be available after Come to Court. *Several new quests will become available after beginning (or completing) Come to Court, provided their respective prerequisites have not been failed by starting the quest- these include: ** Pawn Guild notice board quests : Put the Eye Out, Blood and Thunder, Dead Weight, The Absent Apprentice and Swamp Things. **Side quests including : Witch Hunt, Rise of the Fallen, Supplier's Demand and Idol Worship. **Several escort quests. Notes *Edmun knights the Arisen with a Bastard Sword. *During their conversation, Aelinore will remove the Jester's Cap from the Arisen's head. *If the Arisen doesn't talk to Aelinore, the Jester's Cap will disappear automatically during the cutscene with Aldous near the gate. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests